Episode 7152 (9th April 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Alicia wants to go to court despite David's misgivings. James continues to be confused by his relationship with Chas when she insists on him not visiting Aaron but picks Paddy up. Sam asks Lisa to keep taking Noah to see Charity quiet from Rachel. Chrissie lies to Lachlan about his dad Donny not being able to come to court. Chas tells Paddy and Aaron that she's confronted Robert and got him to admit the affair is back on and plans to tell Chrissie. She blames Robert for Aaron's exhaustion but Aaron reveals he was the one keeping him going. An open day gets underway at the factory. Lisa lies to Rachel that she's taking Noah to the pictures lately but Rachel smells a rat. Priya uses the open day in an attempt to match-make between her parents. Aaron begs Paddy not to allow Chas to tell Chrissie about the affair. He admits in confidence to him that he's punishing himself for Katie, not Robert. Lachlan worries about his fate as he arrives in court. Lawrence comes to Chrissie's defense when he blames her for reporting him but Lawrence insists he has no-one to blame but himself. Aaron explains that he was threatening to expose his affair with Robert to Katie and wanted her to meet him at Wylie's Farm. He lies that he never turned up and Katie must have had her accident whilst waiting for him. With Chas's threat still looming, Robert makes a phone call to a very shady contact, explaining that he needs to get rid of someone - permanently and straight away. Rishi is ecstatic, thinking he has snared Georgia into agreeing for a date but Priya is confused when Georgia spends her time trying to get numbers from the single males at the open day. Paddy manages to dissuade Chas from telling Chrissie. Priya realises she's made a mistake in trying to set up her parents and prepares herself to tell Rishi. Lachlan is given a referral order and will have his name put on the sex offenders register for a year. Chrissie is delighted that he will not be kept in custody. Alicia quietly feels cheated and David seethes as they both interpret the verdict as Lachlan getting away with his crime. Chas reluctantly tells Robert that she will keep the secret but only for Aaron's sake. David vents his frustration to Lawrence and Chrissie while Lachlan corners Alicia as she leaves the toilets. She's devastated when Lachlan accuses her again of leading him on and calls her a disgusting bitch. Robert makes a hasty phone call to retract his instructions, but despairs as he cannot get in touch with his contact. Cast Regular cast *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *James Barton - Bill Ward *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Lawrence White - John Bowe Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Private hallway and backroom *David's *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Office and staff Room *Home Farm - Downstairs rooms *Hotten General *Unknown court Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes